Be Our Guest
by DisneyNickABCFamilyMTV2015
Summary: It's been a year since Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos decided to be good, and Mal turned Maleficent into a lizard. With a new school year starting at Auradon prep, King Ben has decided to allow 8 new villain kids a chance to live in Auradon and turn over a new leaf. Will the new VK's become like Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos, or will they get revenge for their parents once and for all?


Be Our Guest

Characters

Original HK's & VK's

Mal – Daughter of Maleficent

Evie – Daughter of Evil Queen

Carlos – Son of Cruella De Vil

Jay – Son of Jafar

Prince Ben – Son of Belle & the Beast (Adam)

Audrey – Daughter of Sleeping Beauty (Aurora) & Prince Phillip

Jane – Daughter of Fairy Godmother

Lonnie – Daughter of Fa Mulan & Li Shang

Chad – Son of Prince Charming & Cinderella

New Villains

Uma – Daughter of Ursula

Charlotte & Harry – Daughter & Son of Captain Hook

Hana – Daughter of Hans

Hayden – Son of Hades

Dizzy – Daughter of Drizella

Monte – Son of Mother Gothel

Henry – Son of the Queen of Hearts

Fredrick – Son of Doctor Facilier

Heroes

Rachel – Daughter of Rapunzel & Eugene

April – Daughter of Ariel & Eric ***Melody has already graduated from Auradon Prep***

Aaron – Son of Ana & Kristof

Hank – Son of Hercules & Meg

Alex – Son of Aladdin & Jasmine

Sierra – Daughter of Snow White & Prince Florian

Alyssa – Daughter of Alice

Tyler – Son of Tiana & Prince Naveen

Bella – Daughter of Belle & Beast

Descendants Pairings

Mal & Ben

Evie & Doug

Carlos & Jane

Jay & Lonnie

Chad & Audrey

New Character Descriptions

Uma – Light blue hair & piercing blue eyes. Average height & Weight. Wears mostly blue. Manipulative like Ursula.

Charlotte – Long, curly, black hair & eyes. Tall & Skinny. Wears mostly red & black. Loves sword fighting and never goes anywhere without her crocodile skin boats.

Harry – Black hair & eyes. Tall & Lean. Mostly wears red & black. Loves sword fighting and always has his hook on his hand.

Hana – Short, straight, red hair & black eyes. Short & average sized. Wears mostly purple. Manipulative & a player just like Hans.

Hayden – Dark Blue hair & eyes. Skinny and tall. Wears mostly blue. Fire powers like his dad.

Dizzy – Dizzy is a lot different than the other VK's. She has brown hair in two buns and wears a paint spattered dress. She has brown eyes and at only 13 – years – old is a total beauty guru. She can give you a new outfit, mani-petti, and hair style. Dizzy has always dreamed of living in Auradon with her role model Evie. (Dizzy has been on the island for two months)

Monte – Black hair & green eyes. Average height and weight. Wears a lot red & purple. Manipulative and cruel like his mother.

Henry – Short, curly, red hair & eyes. Short and a little chunky but not much. Wears a lot of red & white. Downright vicious like his mom and carries a large heart shaped staff.

Fredrick – Black hair and eyes. Skinny and tall. Wears a lot of black and green. Tricky and loves using potions.

Rachel – Long, straight, blonde hair (with her mom's powers) and green eyes. Skinny but short. Wears a lot of pink and purple.

April – Long, curly, red hair and blue eyes. Skinny and medium height. Wears a lot blue & green. Fantastic voice & swimmer

Arron – Red hair and brown eyes. Average height and muscular. Wears a lot blue & green.

Hank – Orange hair and brown eyes. Tall and muscular. Wears a lot red & blue.

Alex – Black hair and brown eyes. Tall and lean. Wears a lot of purple and turquoise.

Sierra – Long brown hair and green eyes. Short and skinny. Wears a lot of yellow and red. Animal activist and is a great baker (except anything involving apples)

Alyssa – Long, curly, blonde hair and blue eyes. Average height & weight. Wears a lot of blue. She is very creative.

Tyler – brown hair & eyes. Tall & Muscular. Wears a lot of light green & brown. He is very hard working like his mom.

Bella – Long brown hair and eyes, Average height and weight. Wears a lot of yellow and blue. Loves to read and is very smart.

Authors Note

***For Rachel & Rapunzel instead of all their hair losing the powers when cut, just the hair that is cut loses power. ***

Description: It's been a year since Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos decided to be good, and Mal turned Maleficent into a lizard. With a new school year starting at Auradon prep, King Ben has decided to allow 8 new villain kids a chance to live in Auradon and turn over a new leaf. Will the new VK's become like Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos, or will they get revenge for their parents once and for all?

Chapter 1: Summer Begins

Beast's Castle Garden

King Ben and his girlfriend, Mal, sat in the castle's garden, having a picnic lunch on a lovely Saturday afternoon in June. School had let out for the summer and they decided to talk about plans over lunch.

"So, Ben. What do you usually do over the summer," Mal asked after eating a strawberry.

"Well, that would depend on what my parents were doing. This summer, as king, though, I need to take care of all my dad's old jobs."

"Oh."

"There are many students that stay at the summer castle. I have arranged rooms for you, Dizzy, Evie, Jay, and Carlos."

"Who else will be staying there?"

"For all I know. Chad, Audrey, Doug, Lonnie, Jane, Rachel, April, Aaron, Hank, Alex, Sierra, Alyssa, Tyler, and you guys."

"Are you going to be busy all summer with your king duties?"

"Well, of course I'll spend all the free time I have with you and our friends, but I have to prepare for the school carnival, and dance, my parents anniversary party, and for the new villain kids' arrival, as well as all my kingly duties."

"Have you decided who you're picking yet?"

"I've got them in mind, but I have to run it by my parents first. Do you have any plans, Mal?"

"Just hanging out with my friends and you whenever I can. It was like one big season on the Isle. We didn't celebrate holidays, anniversaries, and we only did birthdays every once and a while."

"I'm really sorry, Mal."

"It's okay. I'm here now, and I'm really happy."

"I'm really glad," Ben said. Right as he was leaning down to give Mal a kiss Cogsworth interrupted them.

"I am truly sorry to interrupt your majesty, but your parents need you right away."

"I'll be right there. I'm sorry, Mal."

"It's okay. I should head back to school anyway. I'm supposed to meet up with Evie."

"Alright. I'll see you later, then."

"Yeah."

Mal kissed Ben on the cheek, ate a couple more strawberries, grabbed her helmet, and rode back to Auradon Prep on the motorcycle Ben gave her for her birthday.

Inside the Castle

Ben walked into the castle, with the picnic basket in hand, to see his parents standing there waiting for him. Ms. Potts took the basket while Belle and Beast lead their son into a different room to talk.

"We just received word from Bella that she has finished her duties across the way and is returning home to Auradon for her senior year."

Bella is Ben's twin sister, and for the past year she has been traveling to places around the globe to complete her royal duties while Ben was preparing to be king.

"Bella's coming home?"

"Yes. With these new villain kids coming, we need you to look after her."

"Of course."

"Speaking of which, do you know who you are picking yet?"

"Yes."

"Who are their parents?"

"Ursula, Captain Hook, Hans, Mother Gothel, Queen of Hearts, Dr. Facilier, and Hades."

"8 kids? Are you sure, son?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Well, we will send the invitations out in a few months, then. In the meantime, we shall prepare for Bella's arrival back home."

"Another party?"

"You know it, Ben!"

Ben smiled and shook his head. His mom just loves throwing parties. After his dad told him what he needed to do for the rest of the day, he went off to his office to start working. It was going to be a long week.

Mal & Evie's Dorm Room

Mal took off her helmet as she entered her Dorm Room. As she walked in, she saw Evie packing a bag. Mal sat on her bed, put her long purple hair into a ponytail, and looked at her best friend curiously.

"What are you packing for, Evie?"

"Doug invited me to go with him to the enchanted forest to finally meet his dad, uncles, and little cousins."

"For how long?"

"A few weeks. I'm so nervous."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the Evil Queen's daughter. What if they hate me?"

"Oh, Evie, they're not gonna hate you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. They'll love you just like all of us do."

"Thanks M. You always know just what to say."

"It's my specialty, E."

The two girls laughed. Mal helped Evie pack as she told her all about her date with Ben.

"He's king, M. He's going to be very busy."

"I know, I'm just going to miss him and you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Mal."

"When do you leave?"

"Monday."

"We should get everyone together to hang out before you leave."

"Sounds fun."

Main Entrance

It was close to 8:00 when they finished packing their room, Mal for the Summer castle, and Evie for the Enchanted Forest, and the Summer castle. They brought their bags out to the main entrance, where they met up with Jay, Carlos, Doug, Chad, Audrey, Lonnie, Jane, Rachel, April, Aaron, Hank, Alex, Sierra, Alyssa, and Tyler. The 17 of them all had their bags with them, and was ready for the next few months. 3 limos pulled up in front of them a few minutes later and took them to the castle. Rachel was planning on spending a few weeks in Corona, Aaron was planning to spend a few weeks in Arendelle, Hank in Greece, Lonnie in China, Sierra, Chad, Audrey, and April at their castles, and Alex in Agrabah, but for the most part, the 17 of them, in the summer castle, with Ben, Bella, Belle, and Adam stopping by anytime they could, this was going to be an interesting summer.

A.N. #2: Welp, there's chapter one. The next chapter will be about Evie & Doug leaving, and Bella arriving. This story is set after Descendants 1, _not_ 2\. This is my first Descendants story, so please read, review, and answer this question in your review, and I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter.

QOTC: What is your favorite ship, other than Ben and Mal?

MA: Evie and Doug. Doug helped Evie realize that she's more than just a pretty face, and that's just one of the reasons why they fit so well together.

Brittney Out! :) 3 ;P


End file.
